I Don't Want To Wait
by Chunkles40
Summary: Oneshot MerDer. My version of the ending scene in 'As We Know It' Season 2 Read and Review


_**This is my version of how 'As We Know It' (season 2) should have ended!!!! Damn those writers!! lol, Read and Review, no matter what your thoughts are...THANK YOU!!**_

**I don't want to wait.**

Meredith stood at her window, watching the heavy rain pour down onto the streets of Seattle. Her room was dark, and quiet, just as she liked it. She could here the muffled voices of George and Izzy talking downstairs. A faint knock at the front door disturbed her thoughts, and she headed out onto the hallway, greeted by Izzy smiling slightly. ''There's someone at the door for you.'' Meredith made her way down the stairs, noticing Derek standing in the foyer fidgeting with his pockets. Meredith walked up to him, and smiled softly.''Hey.''

''Hey.'' Derek replied, he was relived she was alive.He smiled at her, flashing his pearly whites, ''You almost died today.''

''Yeah. I almost died today.'' Meredith replied, and watched as Derek headed for the door.

''I can't...I can't remember our last kiss. All i could think about was I'm going to die today and i can't remember our last kiss. Which is pathetic, but the last time we were together and happy, I...want to be able to remember that. And i can't Derek. I can't remember.''

Derek stepped back into the house, and shut the door behind him. ''Our last kiss...It was a Thursday morning, you were wearing that ratty little Dartmouth t-shirt you look so good in. The one with the hole in the back of the neck. You'd just washed your hair, you smelled like some kind of flower. I was running late for surgery. You said you were gonna see me later and you leaned to me, put your hand on my chest and you kissed me. Soft, was quick kinda like a habit. You know, like we'd do it every day for the rest of our lives. You went back to reading the newspaper and I went to work. That was the last time we kissed.'' He moved to leave again, but noticed a tear falling down Meredith's cheek. ''What's wrong?'' He asked, stopping still in his tracks. Meredith held back the rest of her tears and smiled weakly.

''It's nothing it's just that...I don't remember. I don't remember that kiss.'' She told him, her head sinking to the floor. She brushed her hair back with her hand and sighed deeply. ''I almost died today.'' She told him, and headed towards the kitchen. Derek lightly grabbed her arm, and pulled her close, into a small hug. He could feel her breath on his neck, her hand touched his back, arching slightly. A shiver ran through his spine, he closed his eyes picturing their last kiss. The moment only he could remember. Putting one hand under her chin, Derek lifted Meredith's head, and kissed her lips, soft and quick. Like a habit. He then pulled away, and stared into her still-teary eyes. They were a new shade of blue, almost darker, sadder. Once again he leaned into her, and kissed her, this time longer, with more affection, more feeling. This time Meredith pulled away, but resisted the urge to look into his eyes. Their moment had gone, he had chosen Addison, they weren't supposed to do this kind of thing anymore, it was forbidden. That made it worse, it was the thrill of the chase, knowing that they could not have each other made it even more exciting. But it didn't change the fact it was wrong. Meredith pulled away from his grip, and wiped away the silent tears that had fallen. She expected him to leave, but he stayed put, watching her avoid his stare.

''Why did you do it Mer, why did you put your hand on the bomb.''

''I..I dunno. The paramedic panicked and pulled her hand out, it was like an instinct for me to put mine in there. If i didn't i would be dead now. Pink mist, as they call it.'' She chuckled to herself. Derek moved his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

''All i kept thinking about was you. What would you do, if i had died? How would you cope when you found out my hand was on the bomb, what about if i blew the whole of the hospital up, including you. I thought about you when i was taking the bomb out, but once it had exploded, i lay on the floor...and realised, that my questions didn't matter because you were with Addison.'' She looked into his eyes, and saw the pain and rejection she had thrown at him.

''I'm glad you didn't die today.'' He told her and headed for the door, hurt by her answer.

''I don't...'' Derek turned his head, waiting for her to finish her sentence. ''I don't want to wait, Derek, for our lives to be over before we realise that...We could of had a chance. I want to know Derek, do you love me?''

He headed back towards her, and stroked her cheek, ''You weren't a fling, you weren't revenge. I fell in love with you. That doesn't change just because i'm staying with Addison.'' Once again, he kissed her. ''I hope you'll remember that kiss. You never know, it might not be our last.'' He smiled at her, and closed the door behind him. Meredith headed into the kitchen, where George was staying nervously, alothough trying to act casual. ''W..what was all that about?'' He asked. Meredith grabbed a large tub of strawberry ice cream from the freezer, and a spoon from the door. ''I almost died today.'' She told him, and headed up to her room. George watched her leave, waving slightly, but she didn't notice. ''I'm glad you didn't..'' He whispered, and started to make a cup of coffee.


End file.
